Mother Wolf
by Ryvr
Summary: Jeremy/OFC. A female werewolf, born then lost, forever to wander the wilderness, until one day, she stumbles across Stonehaven, and it's Alpha. Set a few months before Season 1. Follows the TV series, not the books. Rated T for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

+8+ is a line break

=0= is the switching of POV's

 _Italics_ is a flashback

I never knew what I was going to become, no one had told me. It wasn't until after, after _IT_ happened that they told me everything. Women that get bitten, die. They cannot complete the process. There has never been a female Werewolf. Never.

Now, if that's impossible, then what does that make me?

My father had always wanted a little girl, never a boy. Well, he got his wish. I was born September 13th, 1995 on a crisp Wednesday morning. He was so excited, or, that's what everyone tells me.

I led a normal life, moving around a bunch, not knowing why, but making many friends. My father made sure to keep my mother and I within the state of Vermont, but we never stayed in an area long. Mother grew to love it, I was just used to it.

It wasn't until I turned 16 that everything turned to hell, and my father's worst fear came true.

We were camping in the woods in southern Vermont, right outside of a small town. Mother went to the store to get dinner, we had been out here for a little while, just enjoying the summer.

My father and I had been sitting around the campfire, in silence, when I doubled over in pain. I could feel my heart racing, the sounds of my body cracking hit my ears. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground, my limbs changing, my fingers elongating. My father let out several swears as he raced to my side.

"Kaia, just let it happen, don't fight it! If you fight it, you could die." I focused on his words, trying to not let out another scream as the clothes on my back began to burn my skin. He moved to stand in front of me, making me focus on his face.

I can't remember what happened next, I had blacked out from the pain. But when I came to, I saw the shocked look in my father's blue eyes, his mouth wide open. I felt so weird, and it wasn't until I looked down that I saw the paws. Though, to be fair, I never noticed the way the world had changed. I was lower to the ground, my vision filled with green, blue, and yellow.

"We need to go to Stonehaven. Now." I tilted my head at his words, not knowing what he meant. "But first, You'll need to change back. Just focus, clear your mind. You're safe here. I'll explain everything as we head north."

+8+

We never made it to Stonehaven. After my father told me the history, the rules, about the pack, we had been attacked. He called them mutts, there were two of them. I didn't know how to fight. He told me to run north, to never stop running. And I listened.

It's been 4 years since that day. The day I lost my father, my mother, and my life. My birthday was coming up in a few weeks, but I didn't care. My father never mentioned where Stonehaven was located, I never asked. I stayed in my wolf form as long as I could, living off the wildlife, sleeping in the woods. I almost forgot what it was like to be human again.

It was just another day, when I smelt something off. It wasn't like the other mutts, it was different. My curiosity peaked, I walked towards it slowly.

The smell brought me to a paved road with a house at the end of it. A large house. I walked towards it, wondering if it's where the smell came from, when I saw the gate, and the large SH engraved on the side.

I didn't have any chance to think before a growl was heard behind me. I turned around, keeping my tail low and bowing my head, showing I meant no threat. The dark brown wolf howled, and I knew that more were coming.

It wasn't long until a well dressed man with brown hair and blue eyes came walking out of the house. His stance held an air of importance, which meant this was the Alpha. I bowed my head as he came closer.

"Clay, grab some clothes. I can handle this." The brown wolf growled once at me before stalking off past us to the house. The man looks down at me, his face well controlled, showing no emotion. "Come, we will get you some clothes and some food, you look like you need it."

I look between him and the forest, my father wasn't able to tell me how the Alpha is, if he's kind or mean. He was just able to tell me the customs of our kind, the rules. I was terrified, I could walk in there and be killed. They might think I'm just a mutt. Seeming to sense my thoughts, the Alpha sighed.

"We have no reason to hurt you, trust me." Our blue eyes meet, and I nod. A smile graces his face as he turns around, leading me back to the house. "Welcome to Stonehaven." He exclaims, opening the door for me.

Inside, a man with long, dirty blond hair was standing, holding a pile of clothes for me. Looking at him, I knew exactly who he was. My father told me how the pack enforcer was the strongest member, the largest member, and the most loyal. This must be him.

"Clay, you may go." The enforcer, Clay, the wolf I met outside. Just my luck. Clay turns and leaves, going off somewhere. "I trust you, so I will turn my back to let you have some privacy." I bow my head in thanks, watching as he turned around. I could faintly pick up sounds of someone pacing outside.

Taking a deep breath, I force myself to change back, whining and whimpering from the pain. It had been weeks since I last changed, since I was human. Finally, it was done. I lay on the floor, panting, gasping for breath. Shakily, I manage to throw on the clothes that were given to me. When I try to stand though, I fall back to the ground. The Alpha turns and helps me stand up, only to gasp when he finally realizes that I'm a woman.

"Who bit you?" He asks, his voice no louder than a whisper. I shake my head, but he seems to take this as me not wanting to spill. "Who bit you?!" He shouts, rage filling his eyes.

Flinching from the loud yell, I finally force the words to come out. "I… I was born this way."

Calming down, the Alpha leads me to a sitting room, one that screams power. He sits me down on a dark leather couch, then proceeds to sit down in a chair across from me. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 21 in September."

"Why did you come here?"

My eyes tear up as I remember the day it happened, the day I lost my family. "When I was 16, and I turned, my father started bringing me here. He taught me the laws, the customs. A few weeks later, two mutts attacked. He was so focused on getting me here, that he never taught me to fight. He took them on alone, and told me to run. That's what I've been doing ever since." I wipe the salty tears from my face. "I don't know what happened to him." I whisper.

He looks down for a moment, deep in thought. "We can find out for you. However, I simply have no idea if what you say is the truth."

"I swear to you sir, that I am not lying. I swear on the McKinnon name and all of my ancestors that what I tell you is the truth." At the sound of my last name, he glances at me sharply.

"McKinnon? You wouldn't be Daniel McKinnon's daughter would you?"

I narrow my eyes at him, confused as to why he knows my family. "How do you know my father?" I force myself to speak normally, holding back the growl that so desperately wanted to be released.

With a small smile, the Alpha seems to almost relax. "Daniel was a good friend, a good pack member. He helped raise Clay many years ago." He goes to say something, only to realize that neither of us know the other's name. "Jeremy Danvers, North American Alpha." He states, holding his hand out as he stood from his seat.

I stand as well, taking his hand firmly, wanting to show him that I wasn't weak. "Kaia McKinnon, the protector of Vermont's forests."

Jeremy nods his head, his other hand coming up to grasp the hand I reached out to him. "Welcome to the Pack Kaia."


	2. Chapter 2

One year Later.

"Kaia please!" The chef, Korwin shouts, signalling that food is up for me.

Turning around, I sigh. "Korwin, I'm right here, no need to shout."

He smirks at me, his dull brown eyes glinting slightly. "I wouldn't shout if you only say yes. Cmon Kaia, it's just one date!" I roll my eyes before grabbing the two plates of pancakes and walking out from behind the counter, ignoring his comment.

After joining the Pack, Jeremy caught me up on fighting, tracking, and the customs. It wasn't until two months ago that he decided to let me leave, make my way in the world while helping the pack as much as possible when called.

Many people look down at servers in restaurants. But for my kind, it's perfect. The overpowering smell of fresh food covers my scent, hiding me from others, but giving me the chance to spot them out first.

See, Jeremy didn't want me to do this, until I told him that I have a photogenic memory. If any mutt comes through here, I can give perfect details about what they look like to him and Clay. Same with scent. Jeremy couldn't say no after I persuaded him.

"Here you are folks, if there's anything else I can get you, don't be afraid to ask!" I exclaim to the patrons at the table, a large, fake smile on my face, my voice overly happy. They say their thanks before digging in. I turn to go back to the kitchen, when my boss Cara comes up to me.

"Kaia, there's a call for you from a Jeremy Danvers, says it's important." My eyes go wide, and I quickly nod, running to her office for privacy.

I pick up the phone a bit too quickly, and almost drop it. "Jeremy? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I ask, shocked that he would call my place of work and not my phone.

"Try again sweetheart." A growl is ripped from my throat at the unknown voice.

"Who are you?" I bite out, trying to keep myself calm.

"I'm your secret admirer. I know all about your love for the… wolves." My heart drops. Someone knows. "I just want to tell you, that you look beautiful as always my dear. Especially in that slim black outfit."

Without a second thought, I hang up. Just in time it seems, as Cara cracks open the door. "Kaia? Everything okay?"

I shake my head slowly. "N-no. My cousin… she got into a car accident. She's in a coma… I need to go for a few days." I whisper, the lie coming easily to me now. So many times I have lied to this wonderful woman. Every time Jeremy needed me home, I lied to her. She must think my family is cursed with illness.

"Oh hun, take as much time as you need. I can cover your shifts. Give me a call when you get there." I stand and give her a hug, holding her tight.

"If… Jeremy calls back, tell him that I'll be right there." She releases me and nods slowly. I don't give her a chance to talk anymore, instead running out the door, not even bothering with my cashout. I trust her enough to do it. It's not like I need the money with what Jeremy gives me.

I run to my black car, fumbling with the keys as I try to unlock it. Finally, the door opens, and I sit down in the driver's seat, sliding my phone out of my pocket, dialling Jeremy's house number.

After a couple rings, he answers. "Jeremy Danvers."

I release a huge sigh. "Jeremy. I'm coming home."

"What's wrong Kaia?"

"I'll explain when I get there. See you tonight."

"Drive safe." With a smile, I hung up and started my car, already prepared for the 6 hour drive ahead.

+8+ =0=

Six hours later, sitting down at my desk, looking over the files of all known mutts, I heard a car pull into the driveway. Clay is at the door in an instant, prepared for anything.

"Clay, let me." I stand with ease, a small smile flashed his way as I walk towards the front door. Knowing Kaia, she will stand out there all night unless I opened the door. It was just her thing.

With ease, and no worries, I open the door to let her in.

However, the moment I saw her, saw how distressed she looked, I knew this wasn't good. Her normally bright green eyes were filled with tears, her long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Kaia…" Without another thought, she leaps at me and hugs me tightly, silent sobs coming from her. Clay shuts the door, his eyes filled with worry. Kaia is a woman who never cries in front of others, who never shows her pain. Something is very wrong.

I lead her into the kitchen, and sit her down at the table. Clay heats up some water behind me for tea, as I rub Kaia's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"For months, Jeremy, I have gotten flowers. Once a week. Osiria roses, my favorite. I-I thought you guys were sending them, to remind me that you'll always be in my life, be there for me." The sound of something dropping filled our ears as Clay stands perfectly still. "But earlier, around lunch, my boss came with notice of a phone call. They used your name Jeremy. They… They know. They know I'm a werewolf. Someone knows Jeremy, and they are stalking me. I should have stayed here, I shouldn't have left, I put so many people in danger!" I pull her into another hug as her voice cracks, another sob ripping its way through her.

"Shhh. The only one in danger, is you Kaia. Everyone else is safe." I whisper in her ear, knowing how shook up she is. I lean back slightly to look her in the eye. "Did you recognize the voice?"

=0=

I think back to the sound of the man on the phone, only to shake my head. "No, it kept changing pitch. They were hiding their true voice." Jeremy's hand runs down my arm with a nod, the feeling sending pleasant chills through my body.

"That could mean you know him. For now, your room is the same as you left it. Get some rest, we can work on figuring this out tomorrow in the morning." He places his soft lips against my forehead, lingering for just a second, before pulling away.

I give him my biggest, real, smile. I was so happy to be home, where I belong. Jeremy nods once, telling me it's fine to leave, his eyes glancing ever so slightly at Clay. With a nod from my friend, he walks out of the room, stripping his clothes off as he prepares to check the property.

Jeremy leans back in the chair, his eyes closed. I take this time to study his face, not wanting to move just yet. It wasn't often I was able to just look at him without seeming weird.

My mind drifts back to when he tried to teach me how to fight, and how reluctant I was.

" _Kaia, you need to attack, you can't always stay on the defensive." Jeremy stated, his arms currently wrapped around my neck in a choke hold. I could feel his body pressed against my short 5' 3" frame, making me blush._

" _I can't! They have family too! I just can't…." I whisper, relaxing in his arms even though he could easily kill me. He spins me around to face him, no sign of our spar having taken any energy from him._

" _What if they try to kill you?" He asks._

" _I still wont hurt them. I've seen people go back to their family roughed up, I hear the questions asked by the loved ones. I see the pain in their eyes that the man they love is on the brink of death! I can't do that to someone, I can't hurt them Jeremy. I'm sorry." I hang my head, trying to force the tears back. It was too easy for me to cry in front of him, and it kinda scared me._

" _Okay, but what if they go after Clay? Or after myself? What if we are too busy to take them on? What would you do?" Picturing a mutt going after Jeremy, ripping into his flesh, makes my body burn._

 _I don't even get a chance to answer as a growl is ripped from my throat, my body starting to break itself as the change takes over, my vision flashing the colors of the new me. Jeremy lets me go and stands back, knowing that he hit the mark, his lips tilted in a small smirk._

 _I rip my clothes off, needing to get them off as fast as possible. It isn't long until Jeremy is right beside me, willing himself to go through the change, to run with me._

 _Soon, we're running through the woods, chasing each other. I stop when I smell something. A rabbit. I look over at Jeremy flicking my tail slightly. He bows his head, the signal I needed. I race off, faster than I've ever run before, keeping up with the now terrified rabbit. It isn't long before I pull ahead of it, only to trip and stumble over a root. I shake my head, trying to locate it again, only to see Jeremy sitting down behind me, a wolfish grin on his face._

I chuckle softly at the memory, startling Jeremy.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"When I raced the rabbit, only to trip." He smiles at me, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't do that now, you've practiced too much." He looks over at the clock on the wall, and shakes his head at the time. "Go to bed, you must be tired, we can talk more in the morning." I nod, this time standing up, forcing back a yawn.

"Goodnight Jeremy." I whisper, walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Kaia." He responds, still sitting where he was before, staring at the wall, deep in thought. I shake my head at him before leaving, going upstairs to my room.

My room was right next to Elena's, the only pack member I have yet to meet. Apparently, she had a falling out with the pack, and moved away shortly before I got here. I don't know much, I don't care to know. Not until I can ask her myself.

I open my door, and turn the lights on, smiling at the sight. Where Elena's room was bright and white, mine was opposite. I had dark blue, almost black walls, the ceiling was a dark purple, like the night sky. I had those cheap glow in the dark stars, making up my favorite constellations. I had several of Jeremy's paintings lining the walls, and a small night stand on the left side of the bed. It was empty of personal items, I simply didn't have much.

Going over to my black dresser, I pull out an old t-shirt along with a pair of sweatpants to wear to bed. It isn't long until I strip out of my dirty work uniform and into my comfy nightwear. The moment I lay down in my bed, wrapped in a thick comforter, I fall asleep.

+8+

"Kaia, I'm running into town, would you like to join me?" I look up from the book I'm reading, to see Jeremy, dressed in his usual attire. With a smile, I nod, quickly closing said book.

"Of course. It's been too long since I graced the townspeople with my presence." I joke.

With a shake of his head, and a grin on his face, he grabs the car keys from the counter by the door. I lay the book down on the side of the chair, standing to follow him. "We won't be long, just need to mail something out."

"Take all the time you need, I don't feel comfortable going out alone until we find this guy."

He opens the front door for me, ever the gentleman. "That's very wise of you. But, you shouldn't be afraid, not here."

We get to his car, and before we get in, I smirk. "Who said I'm afraid?"

As we start the journey to town, I think back to when I first noticed my… attraction to the Alpha beside me.

 _It was a week after I arrived, I could feel the change begin, but I fought it. I wanted to stay human as long as I could now that I had a home. Jeremy walked into the kitchen, to see me trying not to turn. He walked up to me, and laid a hand on my shoulder._

" _Kaia, just let go. Your body knows what's best."_

" _But if I turn, this won't be my home anymore…" I whisper, my voice cracking as my body tries to change._

" _This will always be your home, Kaia." As if to prove his point, he starts to take off his vest and shirt. My eyes follow every move of his hands, not quite sure if I trust him or not. However, his eyes never leave mine, even when I start undoing my own clothes._

 _As strange as that sounds, that's how it is. Shifting with clothes on just adds to the pain. Slowly, we both start to turn into our wolves, which I am extremely grateful for. Hopefully he didn't notice my eyes roam over his chest, or my cheeks heating up as my gaze went lower._

I snap myself out of it when I feel the car slowing down. I follow Jeremy's gaze, to see a group of people and a dog kneeling down next to something. He pulls to a stop, and opens the door. I copy him, taking in a deep breath when I do. Mutt, one I have never smelled before. I look over at Jeremy, and he nods, before shutting his door and walking over to the group.

I follow a slightly behind him, a little shy.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asks, looking directly at the woman, the sheriff I believe. I turn to look at the ground where everyone else was gazing, only to see a dead girl ripped to shreds. Jeremy looks as well and lets out a long sigh.

"There's not much anyone can do at this point, Mr. Danvers." The sheriff states.

"What do you think could have done that?" I ask, my eyes still firmly locked on the body, the first human body I have ever seen.

"Coroner will rule cause of death."

The man dressed as a hunter speaks up, "That's an animal kill." The sheriff seems to notice my gaze, and turns to the other police officer and itches her ear.

"Deputy O'Neil, could you get the tarp out of the truck? No one else needs to see this." The deputy walks off, presumably back to their vehicle. Jeremy glances at me softly, knowing that this was new to me.

"Kaia, why don't you go sit in the car." He tells me. With a shaky nod, I comply. I don't even try to focus on their conversation, to busy trying to rid myself the image of that poor girl.

It isn't long before Jeremy is back in the car, cell phone out.

" _Hey, Jeremy, what's up?_ " I hear Clay ask.

"There's a Mutt here. A girl was killed." I let out a shaky breath and run my fingers through my hair. I had too much on my plate already, and now a murdering mutt?

" _I can be back in two hours. I'll deal with it as soon as I get to Bear Valley._ "

"Come straight here. I am calling everyone home." Jeremy states.

" _I can handle it_."

"Clay, I want everyone here first." Jeremy says, his voice clearly saying that it's an order, not a request.

" _Everyone?_ "

"Just come home." He hangs up and turns to me. "I'm sorry Kaia, But until this gets sorted…" He trails off.

I nod and look back towards the woods. "I understand. A stalker is a weakling, a murderer is dangerous. My problems can wait." I glance back at him and smile, showing him that I was completely fine with it.

He nods, and begins to drive down the road to town, both of our minds focused on what this could mean for the pack.

After several moments, a question forms in my head. "Jeremy?" I ask aloud, looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Why is Stonehaven the pack home? What about it made the Alpha of the past want to live here?"

"That is a good question, one that I cannot answer. At the time, maybe it was so far away from humans, that it was the perfect place."

I look down at my hands, thinking long and hard. "Do you think that… at some point, we will have to move if the humans get closer?"

As we reach town, he remains silent until he pulls into the Post Office. Putting the car in park he replies, "No, I think the locals and their rumors will help keep others away. Maybe in a few generations the need will arise. Why? What's on your mind?"

I unbuckle the seatbelt. "Well, Vermont is a lot like Stonehaven. So many forests, and long periods of road where there are no homes. If there were ever a need, we should move there. The people, they are used to seeing wolves and bears in their yard, they wouldn't think twice if we somehow managed to find ourselves at someone's house."

He places his hand on my shoulder, a smile on his face. "I'll make a record of it, so the future Alpha's have the knowledge that you've shared with me. Thank you."

A grin graces my face. "The pack is my family, you know I would do anything to help."

He chuckles softly. "That's why they call you mother. You baby them all."

"Don't lie, you enjoy it just as much as they do."

"I will not confirm, or deny that." He opens his door and steps out. "I'll be right back." With a quick nod, he's gone. I pull out my phone, knowing that I forgot to call my boss when I got in.

With the press of a button, I call her, waiting for the ringing to stop, only to go to voicemail. "Hey Cara, it's Kaia. I'm sorry I forgot to call you last night, as soon as I got here I went to bed. I'm on my way to the hospital now to get the update. I'll let you know as soon as I can when I'll be back. Bye." I end the call at the same time Jeremy comes back.

"So now we wait for everyone to get in?" I ask him.

"Yes, though I'm not sure how fast it will happen."

I grin, placing five dollars on the dash. "Five bucks says that Nikki and Antonio will be first, even though they are in Italy."

He rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't it be Clay?"

I scoff slightly. "It's his house, he doesn't count."

"I'm not going to bet on my pack members, Kaia." He states, pulling out of the parking spot, and into the road. I fasten my seatbelt with a huge grin.

"No, it's because you know I'm right."

+8+

Back at the house, and back in my chair, I sit and stare at the fire, completely at peace with my surroundings. Clay was here, off doing something, while Jeremy was downstairs, doing something with the scrolls.

I must have lost track of time, since when I look outside, it's dark. I've watched the fire for hours, which isn't that strange for me.

A car drives in, and instantly I'm on my feet by the door. Clay must have heard it too, I can hear him walking towards me.

The door opens, revealing Antonio and Nikki. I let out a laugh as I run towards them, hugging them both before they can make it through the door.

I hear them both chuckle at my reaction. "You saw us only two months ago! Yet you act as though it's been years!" Nikki claims, his mouth close to my left ear.

Releasing them, I back away. "Yes, but this means," My voice gets slightly louder, enough that I know Jeremy can hear me, "That I was right!" Antonio shakes his head, and places his bag on the small table in the center of the entryway before hugging Clay.

"We came as fast as we could."

"Antonio." Clay states, his voice flat, holding very little emotion. I know that all the torture has taken it's toll on him, I can hear him at night, the vivid terrors that haunt his dreams. Antonio releases Clay, walking past him. Clay moves to hug Nick, as I watch the men interact. It wasn't often that they saw each other for long periods of time. I was actually excited to have everyone here at once.

"I thought you were in Italy." I claim, knowing fully well he wasn't.

Antonio only grins at me. "Well, moving the Italian Pack's assets through Geneva only took a day, so I spent the rest of the time on the Amalfi coast." He gestures towards his son, "Nick grabbed me from JFK."

Nick smiles softly, "Yeah, Jet-set over here."

With a look in my direction, Antonio asks me, "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's downstairs, looking at the records, and writing down some tips for future Alpha's." Like the good boys they are, Clay and Nick follow the man to the basement. With a roll of my eyes, something I know I'll be doing more in the upcoming days, I follow them, not wanting to miss what would happen.

"Hello old friend."

"Hey," Jeremy says, a huge smile on his face as he hugs his old time friend. Almost a year ago, I wondered how much it would take to make him smile like that, now, however, I find it comes easily with any joke I make. Still, after all the jokes, seeing his smile that big makes me want to laugh. Jeremy has so much stress, all the time, it's a wonder that he smiles at all.

"You look good." He takes a step to Nick and hugs him, "Glad you're here."

"Good to see you." Jeremy crosses his arms, getting back into Alpha stance, as I like to call it.

"So what do you know?" Antonio questions, getting right to the point.

"It looked like a wolf kill, and the coroner will determine that soon enough, but Kaia and I could smell it was not merely a wolf."

As Jeremy brings them up to speed, I look around the room. It wasn't often I was brought down here. Jeremy prefered to teach me outside, bringing the books and scrolls with him.

"Whoever this is, they broke a cardinal rule by killing a human for sport. They have to pay for that."

"Where the body was located, was purposefully done. They knew that we would have policemen searching our grounds. This wasn't a random killing." I state, not looking towards the men. I know that Jeremy focused on the body and the Sheriff, not the location. What would a girl be doing so close to Stonehaven, and away from town? She must have been running from something.

Antonio sighs, knowing that I'm still getting used to how everything around here works. "So, what's the plan?"

"I've called everyone home." I look at Jeremy through the corner of my eye. He knew I was good at tracking, he only called Elena in for Clay. I had been telling him how much Clay is in trouble, with the torture. I guess he decided now was a perfect time to bring her back for him. Though I doubt it will be easy. "We'll deal with this as a pack."

"All of us." Nick confirms.

"Everyone comes home. Peter, Logan-"

Nick cuts him off. "Elena?"

Jeremy glances at Clay before responding. "Yes, Elena."

"It's been a year since she left, she hasn't shown any signs of coming back." Antonio claims, stating the obvious.

"Logan will talk to her." Jeremy is good at that, reassuring people. Maybe that's why Elena survived her change.

"If she doesn't come?" Clay asks, his voice almost cracking from the pure emotion I could hear.

"She's our best tracker-" Jeremy starts.

"And she knows it." I finish, not knowing that I had completed Jeremy's sentence. "She'll come." Jeremy nods, and puts his hand on Clay's shoulder, patting it slightly.

"She'll come." He confirms. I look at the group, knowing that they might want some time together. To Nick and Antonio, I'm still new. I'm not quite family yet, not to them.

"I'll go start dinner." I announce, walking up the stairs. Without turning around I call out, "Hope you aren't sick of spaghetti, Antonio!" I hear a slight laughter coming from below.

+8+

After a very large spaghetti dinner, complete with garlic bread and plenty of drinks, the men were in the sitting room while I lay in bed, contemplating what the coming days might bring.

The questions filled my head, growing larger and larger and more difficult to guess and ignore.

What if Elena and I didn't get along? What if, in an angry rage she attacks Jeremy? Not that she would, but it could happen! By her coming back, she could either help, or hinder Clay as he tries to stay strong.

As I lay awake, I swear to myself, and to Clay, that if she hurt him, I would kill her.

+8+

After a nice, long breakfast, enjoying people's company as I sat next to Jeremy on his right side, we were gathered in the sitting room. Jeremy and Antonio were talking about their shared memories, while Clay and Nick were trying to figure out which mutt had it out for them the most.

Being the odd one out, I picked up a book, one on the history of Vermont, and moved to sit outside on the stairs. It was a nice, sunny day, there was no way I would waste this being inside. I wanted to go for a run, but I knew that it wasn't safe, not now.

A few hours later, the blue Sheriff truck pulls in, making me lift my head. It wasn't often that an unknown car drove in, nevermind someone from town.

I hear the front door open, and know it's Jeremy. He smells like books and pine needles, a distinct smell compared to everyone else.

I pull my legs towards me, so he wouldn't trip down the stairs. When that female sheriff gets out of the truck, I sigh. I knew this wouldn't be good. The others come outside as well, wanting to listen in. I personally don't see the point, Jeremy would tell us later anyways.

I focus on her body language, and notice that she's surveying the area, not wanting to look directly into Jeremy's eye. Something was up.

She nods her head, and walks back to her truck after a moment, I have a feeling that I won't like her.

"Great, trigger-happy hunters and a killer mutt. This can't end soon enough. We need Elena." I look up at Nick sharply.

"Look at the bright side Nick. The family is going to be together at the same time. In my eyes, a few hunters roaming the land makes it worth it." I snap, irritated that every conversation led to Elena somehow, like they didn't realize I was even there. Antonio shakes his head at me softly, telling me that now wasn't the time.

I stand up and push myself past the men, placing the book down on my favorite chair. Without turning around, I know that everyone has come inside as well. I stand at the side of the dark brown leather chair, looking out the window, ignoring their conversation.

"I'm going to go practice." I state, knowing Jeremy wouldn't question it. After a couple weeks, Jeremy found that I was a natural at fighting with swords, and I took to it more than hand to hand. While the men use their fists, I use my blade. With it in my hand, I didn't think about the fight, or the aftermath. I just fought. Which is exactly what Jeremy wanted me to get to.

"Stay close Kaia, there's more than just that mutt out there." I look over at him and smile.

"Let them try." I whisper, walking out the back door, grabbing my karabela sword that had been hanging on the wall. Many people don't like using the karabela, it's curved shape making it difficult to strike the right areas.

For me, it was an extension of my arm. It hit wherever I wanted it to hit. When Jeremy had it made for me, the wood on the handle stained a blood red color, I was the happiest person alive.

For now, while it hasn't seen blood-shed, it has seen the bark of many trees as it cut it away.

=0=

I watch Kaia walk away, knowing that she was aggravated. It was the only time she went out alone with her sword, when she was upset. I turn back to Antonio, about to continue our conversation when the phone rang.

I pick it up, wondering if it was Elena. "Hello?"

"You must be Jeremy Danvers, Kaia told me all about you. Do you know how she feels about you?" A man asked. I felt myself stiffen as he talked, quickly figuring out that this was the man that made Kaia so terrified she was crying.

"Who is this?" I ask, hoping that he would slip up, that he would give me just one hint.

"Not yet Alpha. Tell me… did Kaia like the roses I left on the doorstep? Or did you burn them before she could notice?" At that, he hung up, leaving me standing there shocked. How could he know? Was he watching the house? How did he find her?

I put the phone back on the hook, knowing that Clay, Nick, and Antonio had heard. I face them all. "Kaia is not to know about this. She's already worried enough as it is."

"Shouldn't we find him? How does he know so much about her, about us?" Antonio asks, confused.

I shake my head. "I don't know. But Kaia want's to focus on the killer mutt. Until that's done, or we find out more, there's nothing we can do about this."

"What if it's the same mutt?" Nick pipes up.

"There was no scent on the roses. This started in Vermont, and Kaia thinks it's a human. Unless he found a way to hide his scent and not leave another behind, we'll have to trust her."

=0= +8+

Once the sun had passed it's highest point in the sky, I finally decided to go back inside, sweat covering my body, my sword in it's proper sheath, all signs of being used wiped clean from the blade.

However, when I get inside, I notice everyone minus Clay grouped near a window. I walk up behind them, and instantly see why. With a shake of my head, I place my sword back on it's display, and grab my forgotten book on Vermont. Deciding that the best place would be to read would be in the sitting room, I take my place on my chair, only half paying attention to the words. Mainly, I was waiting to see what all the big fuss was over Elena.

Sure, she was the first turned, that was four years ago, but it's still a big deal. I'm the first born into this, but apparently I wasn't fast enough. I'm not Elena.

I know I shouldn't dislike her before I meet her, but it's difficult. My entire time here I was being compared to her. I wasn't learning as fast, or as strong as her. Even Jeremy did it, and I think that's what made it hurt the most.

 _I was cooking lunch, a bunch of chicken salad sandwiches. Simple, easy, and enough to feed the whole house. I was so happy to give back to them, after everything they did for me._

 _I loved this pack, everyone was amazing. Knowing that they had never tasted my food before, I was anxious to see what they had to say._

 _I was standing proudly next to 100 sandwiches, each one made as perfect as possible._

 _When everyone came in to eat, Jeremy had the first bite, then allowed everyone else to eat._

 _The first thing out of his mouth was, "Could use some tabasco sauce for added flavour. Elena used to do that." The past month that's all I heard, Elena this, Elena that. Jeremy's words hit me like a knife, making me realize that I wasn't good enough, I would never be good enough._

I snap out of the memory with the tug of my heart, reminding myself just how true those thoughts are, even today.

I don't want to hate her, but I can't help feeling jealous. Looking over at Jeremy, I notice how much his face has changed, just by seeing her. It's like all the bad went away, and he was finally happy. I wanted to make him look like that, I wanted to be the reason why he smiled so large, and the reason why his eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

Knowing that there's no point in overthinking, or craving someone, I try to change my train of thought, only to go back to the first reason I was here.

What Jeremy said, about me knowing him, was correct. Only the people I trusted knew my favorite type of flower, and Jeremy's name. The list is very short, I can count the people on one hand.

Jeremy, number one. I know it isn't him. Clay, number two, he was so shocked he dropped something, so it's not him. My boss, she was working, she couldn't have called, but there's a possibility that she's unknowingly helping the guy.

I'm left with two people. One being my father, someone who is presumed dead.

Then there's Korwin. Who wouldn't trust their chef? They make your food, as a server I see him daily, we chitchat. But I would have known… wouldn't I?

But, then again… He's always asking for a date, he's always around strong smelling food, he's walked me home. When he gets out of work he sprays a bunch of cologne, which would block my nose… he claimed he didn't want to stink of BO or food all night.

"Oh my god…" I whisper, forgetting that I'm surrounded by werewolves. Jeremy looks back at me, and must have noticed my shocked look. He walks over to me, his eyes searching mine.

"Kaia? What is it?" He asks. I don't get a chance to answer, as my cell phone rings. It's him.

Quickly answering it, I try to keep my voice level. "Hey Korwin, what's up?" I ask as casual as I could.

" _Just wondering if your cousin is okay, Cara told me about the coma._ "

Jeremy looks at me strangely, "Uh yeah, still waiting to find out more, I'm watching her kids, trying to keep their mind off of it."

" _Okay, cool. Just wanted to check in, it's been crazy around here. Haven't had the time._ "

"I bet. Well, thanks for checking up on me, but I have to run, I can hear their rumbling stomachs from across the room." I force myself to chuckle, like I would if it were a normal day.

" _Okay, talk to you later. Read my text when you're alone. You'll like it, I'm sure._ " He hangs up. I stare at my phone for a moment, reading the message he sent. _Meet me at the local diner, I have a surprise for you my love. P.S, come alone._ I smile up at Jeremy, shaking my head.

"He's a worry wart. Does this every time I'm not working for more than two days." I reassure him. I knew that Korwin would hurt anyone that came with me. The less they knew, the better. I couldn't live with myself if I knew they got hurt because of me.

Jeremy nods once, before standing up to walk back towards the window.

"I'm going to run to the store, pick up some more milk. Give you guys time to catch up with Elena and prepare her for me." No one says anything, so I write a quick note, saying I went to town. I can't have them there, I won't risk their lives.

I grab my keys, and walk out the back door, knowing that Clay and Elena were at the front door. When I make it out front, I quickly get in, only looking back once at the house that holds the people I care for most in the world.

Quickly speeding away, I'm reminded of a quote my father once told me.

" _Kaia, there is a saying. 'I'm a mother bear, I care not for my own wellbeing, but for those I love most.' There will never be another quote that matches you more." I was only 12 at the time. I had stood up for a kid younger than me, against his older brother. I didn't even know him. I ended up with a broken nose and a black eye. But I didn't care, the kid gave me a hug and thanked me, saying he would never forget._

I hold that saying in my head as I make my way to town, to what could very well be my death. The pack had so much to worry about right now. I didn't want to make it any worse with my own problems.

+8+

At the diner, I saw him sitting at the table, a huge smile on his face. Without the cologne, or fryer grease stained clothes, I could clearly smell the wolf within him.

"Hello sweetheart, why don't you take a seat?" He asks, a black camera beside him, taping the entire thing.

I slide into the booth across from him reluctantly. I knew how this would go. "What do you want with me?"

"That's not how this works dear, I'll be asking the questions. Think of this as your interview!" He exclaims, all too happy about this. I should have known, how could I have been so stupid? "So, did you get my flowers this morning?" He asks, a huge grin gracing his face, making his brown eyes look intimidating.

"What flowers?" A glare from him, "I-I mean no."

He nods once, confirming something. "Did you know, that Jeremy," He grins as my eyes go wide, " Burned them before you awoke? He didn't want to worry you. I spoke with him earlier." He takes out a red and white Osiria rose from within his jacket, twirling it in his fingers. "I asked him if he loved you like you love him."

I glance down at my lap, not wanting to hear his next words. "He said no." I could feel my heart drop within my chest, hitting my stomach as it shattered. I could live without the confirmation, I could pretend that maybe, just maybe, he might. I could dream, and hope. But now? Now those dreams and hopes are crushed.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, my voice cracking, coming out as a whisper as tears begin to fall down my face.

"Oh my dear, I'm trying to tell you that no one will ever love you besides me. I'm all you have." He places the rose in front of me. "You're lucky. I was going to kill Jeremy, but then I knew I would never get you, there would be too many people looking for me." He stops recording, obviously he had all he wanted. "Now, be a good girl and come with me. You're in no condition to fight."

=0=

Elena was shocked to hear of another female werewolf, she thought Clay had turned her too. It took me to explain in depth what really happened. When she asked to meet her, I told her that she was in town, getting milk. It wasn't until I realized how late it was, that I knew something had happened.

"Nick, call Kaia. See if she's okay. It shouldn't take three hours for her to get milk." He nods and walks out of the room. I look over at Antonio, deciding whether or not I go into town to find her.

Nick comes back in with a frown. "She's not answering. I'll go see if I can spot her."

I nod once, accepting that. "Take Clay with you. We have a mutt killing people out there." I see Clay nod out of the corner of my eye, Elena had not been kind to him.

After they left, Antonio decides to speak. "What led you to believe something is wrong? Maybe her phone is dead." I shake my head.

"Kaia always keeps her phone charged in case something happens. She has been waiting to meet Elena since she found out. I don't see why she would stay gone." I run my fingers through my hair, my mind coming up with all kinds of possibilities.

"You care for her. I can see it, more than you have anyone."

"She's like their mother, Tonio. She helps us all. She gives us a shoulder to cry on, a mind to relay thoughts. She's so intelligent."

He thinks for a moment before sighing. "Why haven't you acted yet? Why not tell her?"

I shake my head. "It could never work, and I could never burden her with these responsibilities. Besides, I was friends with her father. I could be her father. It's a one way street. She loves Clay, I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at him."

Antonio remains silent, officially ending the conversation. Instead of doing nothing but waiting, I wander downstairs, to look at the records. I had been trying to figure out how Kaia could be a wolf without being bitten.

So far, I had found that every woman in her family tree, had been the daughter of a werewolf. But it doesn't explain why she's the only one that was able to change.

An hour passes, and I hear a car pull into the yard. I race upstairs, praying that it's Clay and Nick with news on Kaia.

When I get to the door however, it's just the boys. In their hands they hold a black camera.

"You… You want to see this Jeremy." Clay whispers.

 **Probably one of the longest chapters you will ever see. I got so carried away, and this is only episode One. ONE!**

 **There will be no schedule for this, I'll update as I can. Im going to try and keep it as One chapter per episode, one book per season. Dont quote me on that.**

 **I hope you enjoy this! If you feel as though Jeremy is OOC, please feel free to tell me what you think he should do/say! I have problems with staying in character.**


End file.
